Kairi, Sora, Ash, Bolt, Pikachu, and Elise Captured/Elise Deceived by Arukenimon and Mummymon
(Back at the castle, Maleficent and Hunter J saw the Jitterbug plan come out a success. Then they started to sing) Maleficent: They’re so misguided It’s all so one-sided Those dimwitted children Dares to tangle with us Hunter J: Those girls are prissy He’s clueless Maleficent: And we want them itemless We’ll show them How fiendishly mean We can be Hunter J: We want those items and the girl To establish just whose number one From the east to the west Then we’ll be complete With the world at our feet Maleficent: And red, orange yellow, and blue Always suited us best Maleficent and Hunter J: I know we hold sway Over all we survey But we now need A much bigger deal The items and girl are the keys To the making of us So find them and bring them To heel When we get those items And girl from them And it’s put where It could have been Should have been Right from the start Our power will grow It’ll blossom and flow Through the world Through the years And straight to our hearts We all like to dance So now here’s your chance You’ll dance to Your very last gasp Chasse, pirouette You’ll swelter and sweat And stumble right Into our grasp You’ll find you will Dance until you drop And stumble right Into our grasp (After the song ended, Maleficent and Hunter J then turned to the Winged Goblins) Maleficent: Enjoy your dances, my pretties. And now you, our Winged Goblins, our darlings, it’s time at long last to go do your work. Now off you go and mop up the mess. Hunter J and I want those little brats and their mangy little dog, especially Kiki, and most of all, we want our items! Now fly, fly, my pretties! (They and Aipom flew out the window to the Haunted Forest) Hunter J: As for me, I’ll go to the tower so Kiki won’t be suspicious. Maleficent: Very well. (Hunter J leaves on her hoverboard to go to the tower after all the Winged Goblins and Aipom are gone. Seeing the Inca Guards chanting and singing, Maleficent chuckled evilly and then started singing again as she watched the image on her huge crystal ball of Satsuki’s group resting themselves from their dancing) Maleficent: I know we hold sway Over all we survey But we now need A much bigger deal The items and girl are the keys To the making of us So find them and bring them To heel So, with the children here I hope we may clear What they have to surrender And why? It’s the end of the line The items and girl are ours You’re welcome our pretties (She spoke then) Maleficent: Yes, you’re welcome, our pretties. (She concludes her song) Maleficent: To die Die (She cackles evilly. At the Haunted Forest, the group are resting themselves for a while) Arturo: (Combing with Maria) Ay caramba. Man, that pesky Jitterbug really took the strength out of us. (He puts Maria away then. Mei then got up in a hurry) Satsuki: Where are you going, Mei? Mei: Bathroom. Satsuki: Okay. But don’t wander off. Mei: Okay. (She walks away a little further to go. Satsuki’s group meanwhile began talking) Pinocchio: How far are we from the castle and tower? Kiki: Only one mile left from this spot. Tombo: How do you know? Kiki: I’ve seen this spot from the window far away. (Getting it, the group brightened up) Snake: Looksssss like we’ll make it there! (With Mei, she sighed in relief, having went to the bathroom. Then she started walking back to the group) Mei: Can’t wait to see the Wizard’s face when we come back victorious. (She began to ponder) Mei: Hmm…. I wonder if we’re near or far from the castle and tower? (Suddenly, something zipped by in the air, getting her attention. She turned back to look and then suddenly, she jumped when a Winged Goblin swooped down and landed in front of her on the ground) Mei: What do you want? (Suddenly, she noticed more Winged Goblins behind him. She gasped and ran back to the others screaming. Hearing her scream, the group turned and saw the Winged Goblins emerging and flying at them and the running Mei) Tombo: A Winged Goblin ambush! Satsuki: Mei, hurry! (Just when Mei made it, a Winged Goblin dove down and snatched her up into the air) Mei: Put me down! (She punches him, making him drop her. Just when Billy went to catch her, another Winged Goblin dove down, knocked him back, and grabbed Mei instead. Despite trying to fight him, she was whisked off) Mei: Satsuki, guys! Help! (The group then proceeded to try and fight off the Winged Goblins, but then one Winged Goblin went down and knocked the Elemental Sword out of Satsuki’s hands and onto the ground. She runs after it, but more grab at her and carried her off. She however kicks one of them, making them drop her onto the ground from the kick's force. She takes shelter underneath a tree to wait on cue to get the Elemental Sword and/or hope someone will get it for her. Suddenly, the Gangreen Gang noticed the Elemental Sword on the ground and were about to get it for Satsuki when the Winged Goblins pushed them into a hole. Kanta was fighting some Winged Goblins off when two of them grabbed his arms and carried him off) Kanta: Hey, let go of me! (Noticing him in danger, Kiki goes after him) Kiki: Kanta, hang on! Kanta: No, Kiki! Just run! (Then with that, the Winged Goblins disappeared into the sky with Kanta. Then two Winged Goblins noticed Satsuki fending off a few when they broke the tree and made her run out to get the Elemental Sword, but they kicked it aside into a deep mud puddle. Seeing Kiki running from the Winged Goblins, Satsuki ran to help her when out of nowhere, two Winged Goblins grabbed her and carried her off by her feet only so she won't kick back) Satsuki: Kiki! (Noticing her, Kiki runs to help her when more Winged Goblins flew at her) Kiki: Satsuki! Satsuki: Kiki, get help! (Running to get help, Kiki hurried when she tripped and tumbled down a hill. Noticing more Winged Goblins diving at her, she ran some more. A hidden Jiji saw Kiki running and secretly ran after them. With the group, they were beaten down by the Winged Goblins that even poor B.E.N.’s body was scattered into pieces, but since he’s a robot, he won’t die from that. Yuki then ran to the direction where the Winged Goblins are flying away with Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta when Aipom swooped down, grabbed her, and flew off. Kiki continued running until she saw the tower and then stopped running to face the Winged Goblins. They arrived, but she blasted some away with her magic. Suddenly, more Winged Goblins approached and, feeling outnumbered, Kiki ran and took shelter behind the elevator, hoping her friends will come and save her) Kiki: (Whispering) My friends will help me, my friend will help me! (Suddenly, she heard the Winged Goblins screeching in pain upon being hit by something. She got confused at first, but then prepared herself when footsteps approached her. She jumped out only to see Hunter J standing over the unconscious Winged Goblins with a huge club) Kiki: Mother? (Hunter J panted in concern, threw the club aside, ran up to her, and hugged her, much to Kiki’s confusion) Hunter J: Thank goodness, you’re okay! Kiki: How did you…? Hunter J: I saw them chase you and I had to help. (In the forest, Jiji saw the whole thing and remained hidden. Back at the tower, Kiki broke off the hug and spoke in defiance) Kiki: My friends will come. Hunter J: What? Kiki: They will come! We’re going to defeat you and Maleficent, even if it hurts me! (Hunter J went solemn) Hunter J: You mean…? These guys? (She showed an image of the group back in the Haunted Forest, appearing to be dead. Kiki gasped in shock) Kiki: No! Hunter J: Yes. I was thinking of warming up to them, but…. It’s too late. (Kiki panted in disbelief) Kiki: And Satsuki and the others? Hunter J: Also dead. (She looked at the Haunted Forest. Realization slowly dawned upon her that her friends are dead, all because of the dangers of the outside world and that she nearly got killed by it. She then teared up and started to cry softly. She then turned and saw Hunter J calmly beckon her to return in a melancholy way. Kiki teared up even more and ran up to her and hugged her) Kiki: (Crying) You were right, Mother. About everything. About me. I’m never leaving this tower again. Hunter J: I understand. (They go up the elevator to the tower. Looking out at the distance, Hunter J secretly smirked evilly, for her trap for Kiki worked. Now Kiki will never leave the tower again. Once both are in the tower, the Winged Goblins got up, having pretended along with Hunter J to be knocked out and flew back to the castle. Back in the bushes, Jiji, however saw the whole thing and ran to the direction of Maleficent’s castle. Back in the Haunted Forest, the group recovered, actually alive from the attack. They see B.E.N. broken into pieces and dizzy, they ran up to him in concern) Pinocchio: What happened to you, B.E.N.? (B.E.N. snapped out of his dizzyness and explained) B.E.N.: They tore by arms off and threw it over there! Then they tore my legs off and threw them over here and then…! Jiminy: That’s you all over! Tiger: They sure tore you apart. Pinocchio: But where’s the Elemental Sword? (Billy revealed that he has it, all muddied up, making the group relieved) Ace: (To Billy) Good job, Billy. (To Tombo) Tombo, you’re a mechanic, right? Tombo: On flying things only. Snake: Well, get out of your comfort zzzzzzone. You’re gonna have to fixxxxxxx B.E.N. up. Tombo: But…! B.E.N.: He’s right. Put me together so we can find Kanta and the girls. (Realizing he’s right, Tombo got determined) Tombo: Alright. (He pulls a mechanic supply case out of his backpack and started to work on B.E.N.) Tombo: Now let’s see…. (At Maleficent’s castle, Maleficent is holding a growling Yuki away from an angry Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta) Maleficent: What a nice little cur. Mei: Give her back now! (Maleficent then placed Yuki in a basket and locked it. At the doorway, Jiji, having snuck past the Inca guards, made it and witnessed what he’s seeing) Maleficent: And as for you three, it’s so kind of you to visit my castle. Satsuki: (Angrily) Flattery won’t get you nowhere. Mei: (Angrily) Yeah! Kanta: (Angrily) Now give Yuki back! Maleficent: All in good time. Satsuki: Wrong answer! (She was about to kick, but Maleficent stopped her by grabbing her arm) Maleficent: Behave yourself! And I shall give you your dog back, after you give back the Ruby Slippers, the Topaz Bracelet, and the Sapphire Hat! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got defiant as Maleficent released her grip on Satsuki's arm) Satsuki: Over our dead body! (Maleficent reacted calmly at first, then smirked evilly at Aipom who’s holding the basket, still containing Yuki, and Diablo, who is sitting next to him) Maleficent: Very well. (She spoke to Aipom and Diablo) Maleficent: Throw that basket into the river and drown that mutt! (The children got shocked) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: What?! (They go to grab Aipom, but Maleficent stopped them again with Diablo’s help) Maleficent: Give the items back or the dog dies. (Angry at Maleficent for threatening Yuki’s life, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta suddenly remembered that the items won’t let her nor Hunter J steal them from them. Then they pretend to give in) Satsuki: Alright. Mei: Take them. Kanta: But don’t hurt Yuki. Maleficent: Good. I knew you’d see reason. (She reaches for the Ruby Slippers first, but a barrier knocked her hands back, shocking her. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta smiled smugly at her) Satsuki: Well, well, well. It seems they won’t let you take them. Mei: Now if you’ll excuse us…. Kanta: We’ll be on our way. Maleficent: Not so fast! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got angry) Maleficent: I forgot that I can’t take them by force! (She suddenly realized and smirked evilly at them, much to Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s confusion) Maleficent: Those items will never come off as long as you three are alive. But that’s not what worries me nor Hunter J. It’s how to do it. These things must be done perfectly. Otherwise, it’ll hurt the spells. (Seizing the chance, Jiji ran up to the basket secretly and unlocked it, freeing Yuki. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta noticed from their narrow view secretly and pretended not to notice. Unfortunately, Yuki and Jiji accidentally knocked over a small statue while trying to run, getting everyone’s attention) Jiji: Move it or lose it, Yuki! Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Run! (They go to escape too, but Diablo backed them off. Maleficent angrily ordered Aipom) Maleficent: After those animals! (Aipom runs after them. At the drawbridge, Yuki and Jiji jumped down onto the rocks and ran off as Aipom and the Inca guards threw spears at them. But luckily, Yuki and Jiji dodged the spears and continued to run back into the Haunted Forest to get help. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got relieved) Satsuki: They got away! Yes! Mei: Hopefully, they’ll find help! Kanta: Yeah! Maleficent: As if! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta darted for the door again, but Maleficent and Diablo blocked the way again, agitating them) Kanta: Oh, come on! (Maleficent spoke to them as Diablo flew away) Maleficent: This will soon be over! (She placed a barrier over the window) Maleficent: So you won’t climb out! (She picks up an hourglass containing red sand) Maleficent: See this? This will time me when I will return to reclaim the items after I find a way to kill you. And it isn’t long, my pretties. It isn’t long. I can’t wait forever to get those items! (She flips the hourglass and puts it down. Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta run for the door again, but….) Maleficent: Beat you. (She leaves the room, quickly slams the door, and locked it. Angered, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta banged on the door, trying to open it) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: Let us out! Let us out! (But nothing. They couldn’t get the door open. They see the window and tried to break the barrier, but to no avail) Satsuki: Come on! (She slaps the barrier) Mei: If you still had the Elemental Sword, it would’ve been easy! Satsuki: Don’t give up! (She begins kicking and punching at the barrier again, until she got exhausted and while Satsuki rested at the big crystal ball, Mei and Kanta sat by the throne in concern for Satsuki) Kanta: There’s nothing we can do. We’re stuck here. Mei: All because they prevented us from escaping here. (Satsuki’s exhausted panting calmed down as she heard them say it. Then Mei and Kanta felt glum) Mei: I bet everyone back home is worried sick about us besides worrying about Mom. Kanta: Unaware that we’re gonna die soon when Maleficent comes back, figuring out how to kill us. (Slowly realizing they might be right, Satsuki slowly looked at the hourglass spilling the sand below) Kanta: But we have each other, that’s what matters. (Satsuki suddenly got saddened) Satsuki: Yeah, but…. Kanta: We’re trapped. Mei: There’s nothing we can do about it, unless Yuki and Jiji bring help. Kanta: But, what if Yuki and Jiji don’t make it? (Hearing those words, Satsuki got sad even more. Then she fought the urge to cry again. Taking her picture of her, her family, and friends out of her other dress pocket, she began to smile sadly while fighting the urge to cry) Satsuki: (Sadly) Do you remember how Ed and Raj always helped us out from getting hurt or dirty, like with the pigpen before? (Mei and Kanta heard her and nods softly with glum looks. Satsuki then holds back a sob as a tear streamed down her left cheek) Satsuki: (Sadly) We could recall the times we laughed, ate, and played together. (She holds another sob in as a tear now streamed down her right cheek) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) I even miss sleeping in my own bed at night. It was so comfortable. (She then started to sing) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) That counterpane Upon my bed The flaking plaster On my head How I miss it (She sniffles as she tried to fight her crying) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) Someday, I’ll wake And rub my eyes And in that land Beyond the skies You’ll find me (She then spoke sadly) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) As well as Mei and Kanta. (She then resumed her sad singing) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly Birds fly over the rainbow Why then? Oh, why did I? (Tears finally flooded her eyes as she tried to fight the urge to cry still) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) I just wanted us to see the world and escape our troubles, but…. (Sobs) We never got away from it! (Kanta and Mei got concerned) Mei and Kanta: Satsuki…. (But Satsuki tearfully ignored them) Satsuki: (Voice breaking) And our home needed us when we wanted to leave it! And now…. (She clenched the picture in her hands and after dropping it, she finally broke down crying and hugged herself on the sides. Then then buried her face in her hands as she continued sobbing. Mei and Kanta hung their heads down glumly, feeling bad for Satsuki and themselves. As Satsuki continued sobbing, the hourglass got half its sand down already. Back at the tower, Kiki remained glum as Hunter J finished wiping the mirror) Hunter J: There, all clean. (She noticed Kiki still glum and tried to cheer her up, but with deceit, as she sat next to her) Hunter J: Kiki, I understand and know you’re upset about your friends, but I tried to warn you, the world is cruel and dangerous, that it took them from you. (She got up and walked to the curtained doorway) Hunter J: Even if there was a Silver Lining of hope, it will die like your friends did. (Kiki remained silent and glum. Hunter J, deep down realized Kiki is still upset about her friends and got annoyed, but she kept a fake sympathetic look) Hunter J: I’ll let you rest alone for now. But think about what I said. (Kiki looked up glumly at her and nods) Kiki: (Sadly) Okay. (Hunter J nods and then leaves, closing the curtain. Kiki then hung her head down sadly again and sighed sadly, Back in the castle room, Satsuki unburied her face and began to wipe her tears away as she calmed her sobbing down, then two drops of her tears dripped onto the edge of the big crystal ball she is still seated near. Suddenly, as if it reacted to her tears, the crystal ball glowed, getting Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta’s attention. Suddenly, an image appeared, showing Yasuko, Tatsuo, and the farmhands and even Anastasia looking around for something in a nearby town near Topeka with missing persons posters of Satsuki, Mei and Kanta and even Yuki, for they were looking for them now that the twister is gone. Noticing Yasuko is actually alright, Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta got confused) Satsuki: Mom’s actually…? Alright? Mei: I thought Professor Oak said…? (Kanta figured it out slowly and explained calmly) Kanta: We knew he was a fake magician, right? (Satsuki and Mei nods) Kanta: I bet he lied about the heart attack…. (Satsuki let realization dawn upon her) Satsuki: (Realizing) To help us make amends with everyone. (They watch the crystal ball and listened. They see Yasuko crying softly in Tatsuo’s comforting hug) Tatsuo: There, there. I know we shouldn't have been hard on them. Yasuko: (Crying) I know! If we had listened to them, none of this would’ve happened! (The group and even the children got surprised. Then they see Anastasia approach to comfort them) Tatsuo: Did they see them? Anastasia: No, unfortunately. (Yasuko stopped crying calmly and turned to her with a soft smile) Yasuko: I’m glad you told us about your mother’s lie about the sheriff’s order, but…. What matters most is not only Yuki, but also my daughters and Kanta. (The farmhands came up to them with confident smiles to cheer them up) Double D: If we know Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta, they and Yuki would handle themselves. Ed: And find a bite to eat! Eddy: And probably find their way home. Kevin: And probably self-defend themselves from danger. Nazz: Yeah. Edward: Like muggers. Group: Edward! Edward: Just saying that because I, too, am worried about them. Lazlo: That’s the spirit showing your concern, Edward! (Watching this, Satuki, Mei, and Kanta gave soft smiles and chuckled softly, although Satsuki’s was more tearful, glad to see that everyone is there for them in realization) Raj: Anyway, where are Tremaine, Drizella, and Lucifer? Anastasia: They’re at the hospital. Mother broke her leg, Drizella broke her arm, and Lucifer just was traumatized from being sent up flying by the twister just as it ended. Tatsuo: And before the twister hit, what did they do when they realized you helped Yuki escape? Anastasia: They scolded me for letting her go and then I ran away to warn you by sneaking out after they sent me to my room as punishment for letting Yuki go. And when the twister hit, I managed to take shelter in a storm-cellar in Kanta’s backyard. Yasuko: And you saw your family hurt and alive after the twister? Anastasia: A woman who saw the whole thing in the same storm-cellar as me told me. (Then Edward spoke up impatiently) Edward: Less chatting, more searching, people! (They realized suddenly and resumed their search. Happy again while watching this, Satsuki wiped the last of her tears away as Mei and Kanta looked on proudly) Mei: I knew they would look for us! Kanta: Yeah! Satsuki: Yeah. They do understand us. (Suddenly, after Satsuki picks her picture up and puts it back in her dress pocket, the crystal ball went dark, much to the children’s shock and confusion and then anger) Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: What the…?! Satsuki: Where’s Mom, Dad, and everyone?! Mei: Why did it vanish?! Kanta: (To the crystal ball angrily) Come back on! Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta: (Angrily) Bring them back now! (Suddenly, Maleficent’s image appeared in the crystal ball, much to the children’s shock) Maleficent: (Mockingly) Bring them back, bring them back! (Then she spoke up wickedly with an evil smirk as the children got angry slowly, with Satsuki’s boiling over) Maleficent: (Wickedly) I’ll give you your precious family and friends! (She cackles wickedly as she vanished. In a fury, Satsuki then kicks the crystal ball, shattering it. She panted in anger) Kanta: Show her, Satsuki! (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta noticed the hourglass and saw the sand still pouring down halfway. They look at the window and with newfound determination, they tried to break the barrier down again) Satsuki: Come on! (Suddenly, she and Mei kick and punch the barrier simultaneously in frustration and part of the barrier opened and then closed. They got surprised. Then Satsuki and Mei did it again and this time, they held the barrier open) Satsuki: Why didn’t we think of that? (Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta then shrugged casually, now knowing they can escape. Then while holding the barrier open, the children carefully climbed out the window and once outside, Satsuki and Mei let the barrier go, closing it up, and then the three began bravely climbing carefully down the castle wall towards the ground) Coming up: Yuki and Jiji find and bring the group to the castle to rescue the escaping Satsuki, Mei, and Kanta first and then to the tower to rescue Kiki. At the same time, Kiki finally makes a shocking discovery on herself and Hunter J’s lies and true colors and goes to escape. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies